


The Passing of the Torch (Prologue)

by mdelpin, Oryu404



Series: Fairy Tail Dads AU [23]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Collaboration, Family, Friendship, Gen, Magnolia Dad's Club, Rebirth, Recruitment, ftdadsau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryu404/pseuds/Oryu404
Summary: The Magnolia Dad's Club shut down its operations ten years ago, but when Makarov Dreyar gets a desperate call in the night from his foster daughter, he realizes that a new generation of dads must rise to bring it back to life. He already has two people in mind who he thinks are perfect for the job, and he's not taking no for an answer.
Relationships: Makarov Dreyar & Macao Conbolt, Makarov Dreyar/Porlyusica
Series: Fairy Tail Dads AU [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555675
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fairy Tail Dads AU





	The Passing of the Torch (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Fairy Tail Dads AU, a modern non-magical collaborative world. This AU will follow the lives of several dads who become members of the Magnolia Dad’s Club and their friends and families, as they try to support each other through all the challenges and joys that come with fatherhood in an increasingly confusing world. There will be both lgbt pairings and heterosexual ones.
> 
> Follow our blog on Tumblr [@ft-dads-au](ft-dads-au.tumblr.com)
> 
> All stories in this world will be included in our AO3 Collection
> 
> Want to talk with us about Fairy Tail, other animes, writing, or our stories? Click on the link to join our discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/HTnthVNZ3V)!

Disclaimer: All Fairy Tail Characters Belong to Hiro Mashima

_April 2020_

“I see,” Makarov spoke into the phone and the concern in his voice was enough to distract Porlyusica from her TV watching. 

She looked over at where Makarov sat talking on his cell phone, watching his face for any clues as to who he was talking to. 

“No, you did the right thing by calling us. Please let us know if we can help in any way,” Makarov listened for a few more moments before hanging up the phone with a heavy sigh. 

“Who was that?” 

“It was Erza, Natsu’s not doing so well,” Makarov replied absently, his thoughts already moving to how he could help his foster son. Looking down at the date on his phone he quickly got up, checking his pockets for his keys and wallet. “I’m going out for a while.” 

“Where do you think you’re going? It’s ten o’clock and you can’t drive at night, you old fool!” Porlyusica complained getting up to follow after him, “Besides, you haven’t told me what’ s wrong.” 

Makarov waved her off, “I’ll get Laxus to take me, I need to talk to Gildarts and this is the only day I know exactly where he is.” 

“Fine, but I want to hear everything when you get back. And don’t do anything stupid.” 

Makarov snorted, “When have you ever thought I did anything else?” 

He walked over to her, kissing her forehead lovingly before dialing Laxus on his phone, “I need you to take me to Fairy Tail.” 

“I don’t care what you’re doing, get over here!” Makarov snapped and rolled his eyes at Laxus’ reply, “I’ll see you in twenty minutes.” 

Porlyusica looked ready to protest further but shook her head at him instead. Makarov grinned in triumph, “Don’t wait up for me.” 

Porlyusica grunted her displeasure before turning around and going back to the living room to watch television. 

Thirty minutes later Laxus and Makarov entered the Fairy Tail bar which was reasonably busy for a Tuesday night. There was loud music coming from the stage, accompanied by the equally loud complaints of the patrons. The band on stage didn’t seem to mind, it’s guitarist and lead singer, a man with long spiky hair, continuing to wail into the microphone. 

Makarov ignored all the racket, eyes checking every table, which considering his small stature was not an easy task, searching for a specific group of people he knew from experience came here every Tuesday night. 

“They’re over there,” Laxus yelled, trying to be heard over the music. When his grandfather didn’t respond he grabbed him by the arm and led him over to a table by the back corner of the large room. 

“Hey!” Macao Conbolt, Gildarts Clive and Wakaba Mine greeted them cheerfully, immediately grabbing the attention of a waitress and ordering the new arrivals a drink. 

“It’s been forever since you’ve come out to join us!” Macao shook the older man’s hand, “How’s retirement treating you?” 

“It’s boring as hell, Porlyuisica is on some sort of health kick,” Makarov groused, accepting the drink and sitting down at the table while Laxus took his to the bar. 

“How is everyone?” Makarov gestured the waitress to bring another round as his friends cheered. 

He’d missed them, in a way they were like sons to him, he’d helped guide them into mostly well-adjusted adults and fathers. But now it was their time to step up and do the same for others, and if he had to give them a little liquid encouragement to get them to agree, well he didn’t mind. 

He bought round after round of drinks ignoring the little voice in his head that reminded him his wife was going to kill him when he got home. He was having too much fun listening to Macao’s stories about all the accidents the kids had in the chemistry lab, watching Wakaba’s hopeless flirting with all the waitresses, not to mention hearing all about Gildart’s harrowing adventures. 

The fact that their bond was still so strong even all these years after he’d stopped running the Magnolia Dad’s club warmed his heart, this was exactly what he felt Natsu needed. 

When Makarov deemed them drunk enough to not fight him too much he began his pitch, already gesturing for another round. 

“Boys,” Makarov put his arms around Gildarts and Macao’s shoulders, “I have a job for you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just a short drabble to mark the beginning of our Fairy Tail Dad’s AU, we hope you check it out as we are very excited about it. We have a lot of ideas planned and would love to hear yours!


End file.
